


V

by Sugadays



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mystery, OC kim taehyung | park jimin, Romance, unusual love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugadays/pseuds/Sugadays
Summary: Shadows start to overlap and become indistinguishable, cold and dark like the remains left in his cup.When Taehyung is driven to the light, the coffee maker drips honey into a promise-filled glass.





	V

Beyond the sheer curtains, sank the sun, stretching the shadows in the small room. To his right, lay an empty cup long forgotten as opposed to its sharp components. The sweet finish still lingers in the corners of his mouth whilst slowly murmuring into his veins. A light breeze alters the stillness in the room. The curtains swell, letting in a single bubble. Taehyung straightens at the sight and sticks out a finger rupturing the thin film. His eyes gleaming with every curtain lift. The source of creation unknown, but that doesn't prevent Taehyung from gently prodding another one nor pocking another. Curiosity drives him to his feet. His shoes clank with every stride until earth reclaims the marble floor. Bathed in the sun’s orange glow, Taehyung pauses, his shadows diminishing.

“You’re late.” Teahyung’s lips lift despite his assertion.

Jimin flashes a cheeky grin “ready?” he says before closing the bottle full of liquid soap.


End file.
